


Tense

by Fratdaddyo_hara



Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink?, Vaginal Fingering, basketball player Kara, lena gets railed, lena luthor is a bottom fight me, soccer player lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratdaddyo_hara/pseuds/Fratdaddyo_hara
Summary: Lena is a hard working college student, who just needs to relax. Kara helps her do just that.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp doing it everywhere but a bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118456
Comments: 11
Kudos: 674





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I have great admiration for people who do this all the time cos this took me forever and there's literally no plot, plus I haven't written anything since high school so my grammar sucks and my descriptions are basic. 
> 
> Oh and I have no idea how college works so i completely made all that shit up.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena was tense.

She was in her junior year of college and she had a lot on her plate, she was doing a double major in bio-mechanics and engineering with a minor In business, fully prepared to take over in the Luthor-Corp labs when she graduated next year. Oh and lets not forget she was the star forward on the college soccer team.

When she wasn’t in class she was studying or at practice, she didn’t have time to relax, she had the weight of the Luthor name on her shoulders. Her body was a wreck, her back was littered with knots, her legs ached due to the constant running around and she was pretty sure that she’d trapped a nerve in her neck.

“Just go and see one of the physios Lena!” Sam, Lena’s best friend, had had enough of Lena’s grumbling, “That’s one of the many, many perks of being a student athlete, take advantage of that.”

“I don’t have time Sam, I’ve told you, I have a test on Friday that I need to study for” Lena replied, desperately trying read about the laws of thermodynamics but every time she looked down at the page her neck twinged. She flinched again and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh come on Lena, you’re a mess, you need to relax and release some tension, you either get a full body massage or get laid… or both” she grinned when Lena threw a pillow at her head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena spent the next few days thinking about what Sam had said, her neck and shoulders hurt so badly she could no longer concentrate on the material she needed to memorise. There was absolutely no way she was going to scour the campus looking for someone to share her bed, and that's how she found herself awkwardly stood outside one of the training rooms on Wednesday night after a grueling weights session.

Just when she was about to turn around and give up a tall, stunning blonde opened the door and collided with Lena,

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry, are you okay?” the blonde gave her a blinding smile.

“It’s fine, really. Actually, I was looking for one of the physio therapists, you haven’t happened to see Sarah around anywhere?” Lena asked.

“Uh no, just me I’m afraid. I’m Kara, Kara Danvers” she stuck out her hand, with that same contagious smile plastered across her face. Lena knew exactly who Kara Danvers was, she was a in the same year as Lena and the star point guard for the girls basketball team. Lena had always admired Kara from afar, everybody liked her, she was like a ball of sunshine, or a humanoid puppy: energetic, fun and from what Lena had heard, extremely charming and successful with women. Not to mention she had washboard abs, broad shoulders and beautiful, baby blues that no one could refuse.

Lena looked her up and down, she was wearing a sung fitting, white v-neck, that showed off her bulging biceps, light grey sweatpants and black nikes. She looked utterly fuckable and Kara smirked when she caught Lena staring.

“Lena Luthor” she said as she shook Kara’s hand.

“Star forward on the soccer team, I know who you are” Kara replied.

“Really?” Lena was shocked that Kara knew who she was.

“Of course, you scored that unbelievable goal from the halfway line against Metropolis last week,” Lena blushed and looked down at the floor. Kara had noticed Lena the very first day of freshman year, she was gorgeous: smooth, pale skin, luscious, black hair, those perfect pink links and those utterly irresistible green eyes.

“That’s me” she said while rubbing the back of her neck, she grimaced when she hit particularly sore spot.

“Is your neck giving you problems?” a concerned look filled Kara’s beautiful, blue eyes.

“More like my whole body” Lena joked.

“Well I could give you a massage if you want. I assume that’s what you came down here for” Kara offered.

“You’re a physio therapist?” Lena asked.

“Well I’m in training but I’ve been told I’m very good” Kara gave her a shy smile. Lena hesitated for a second, on the one hand she didn’t know whether she could handle this dazzling blonde putting her hands all over her body, but on the other hand she didn’t have time to come back tomorrow as she really needed to cram for her test.

“Okay, lets see what you’ve got Danvers” Lena said with a quirk of her eyebrow. Kara’s surprised she didn’t melt into a puddle on the floor, god Kara was weak for Lena Luthor,

“You won’t regret it Luthor” Kara smiled as she lead her down the corridor to one of the physio rooms. Heat had already begun to pool in her stomach, Lena was so screwed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

10 minutes later and Lena was in her underwear partially covered by sheet while Kara was putting on some soft, soothing music.

“So where are you experiencing the most pain?” Kara asked she was heating up some massage oil.

“Uh well my neck, shoulders, back and legs mostly” she chuckled.

“Right so I’ve got my work cut out for me then” Kara laughed. She began by dripping massage oil across Lena’s bare back, Kara had advised her to take her sports bra off so it wasn’t ruined by the oil. Lena tensed up, suddenly she was a little nervous about letting Kara touch her in this way.

“It’s okay, just relax Lena” Kara reassured her as She spread the oil across her back, rubbing in small circles, trying to loosen her muscles before she began kneading the knots out of her back.

“Uhh I’m not very good at that” Lena said. Kara continued running her hands up and down the soccer players back, trying to soothe her.

“Just take some deep breaths and relax your muscles” Kara said. It only took a few minutes before Lena practically melted into the table.

Lena groaned as Kara worked one of the larger knots in her back. she couldn’t stop the noises coming out of her mouth, Kara’s hands were like magic.

Kara was beginning to struggle, Lena was making noises that were downright pornographic and Kara’s boxers were getting tighter and tighter with every small whimper or moan that Lena made. In Kara’s defense she’d had a crush on Lena since she first met her in freshman year and now here she was getting hard while trying to relieve her pain. Kara took a deep breath and prayed to whatever god existed that she could get through the next hour without making a mess in her pants. She was a professional, she could do this.

Kara made the mistake of starting with Lena’s back and shoulders because as she went to work on Lena’s neck she realised her crotch and therefore, her uncontrollable boner would be practically pressed against the back of her head, if the ravenette so much as moved her head it would brush the tip of her cock. She gulped and tried to ignore the Lena’s moans as she continued to work on her neck.

Kara wasn’t the only one struggling, Lena hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, she’d broken up with her boyfriend, James, last year and since then she’d only messed around with a few girls at dingy college parties, of course she’d noticed Kara Danvers before, she’s not blind, and had heard the rumours about her extra appendage. She was soaked. Her flimsy underwear was completely ruined and Kara was the sole cause. She just had to get through the next hour and she’d be able to go back to her dorm and study without the constant ache.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara moved the sheet up to cover Lena’s ass so she could work on her legs, those smooth, pale legs that went on for days.

God this was killing her slowly. Her cock was pounding.

Kara was massaging the tops of her thighs, she rubbed her inner thigh and accidentally brushed Lena’s pussy. Lena let out a small gasp which melted into a moan and Kara took this as a cue to continue, she felt bold and smirked,

“Didn’t you reach a PR on squats today?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, 190lbs” Lena replied,

“impressive, I should do some work on your glutes then… just to make sure you’re okay tomorrow” Kara explained.

“Of course, whatever you think is best” Lena said breathless. Kara pulled the sheet onto the floor and her jaw dropped, Lena’s ass was perfect. Of course it was, did this girl have any flaws? Lena’s lacy black thong separated her creamy, plump cheeks and Kara thought she was going to explode. She was clawing onto her sanity at this point because all she wanted to do was tear Lena’s underwear off and have her scream Kara’s name.

“You should take your underwear off, I wouldn't want the oil to ruin them”, Lena’s brain wasn’t even functioning at this point, she nodded her head and Kara slowly slid her panties down toned legs, stuffing them into her pocket without a second thought. The blonde began kneading her ass cheeks, digging her palms into the pale, supple flesh as Lena continued to moan. The pre-cum now staining Kara’s boxers as all she could imagine was Lena riding her cock.

She was trying to be professional, Kara really was training to be a physiotherapist and she didn’t was to ruin her reputation before she’d had the chance to build one, but this girl was irresistible.

The blonde moved down to the tops of her thighs and began rubbing closer and closer to the ravenettes soaked cunt. Lena was really thankful Kara had put towels down before she started else the table would be utterly drenched with her juices, granted the towels were probably for the oil but she couldn’t care less at this point. The blonde slowly ran her hand up her slit, teasing her pussy and Lena's filthy moan urged her to continue.

“Is this okay?” Kara whispered.

“Yes, please keep going” Lena gasped.

“Let me take care of you” Kara rasped into Lena’s ear as she slipped her finger into Lena’s pussy. “God, you’re tight,” Kara groaned, her cock pulsing, begging for attention “when was the last time someone made you cum Lena?” Kara asked while pumping her finger slowly in and out of the ravenette.

“I… I can’t remember. Please don’t stop, I’m so close” she whined, as she wriggled, still face down on the table, trying to generate friction on her aching clit. Kara picked up the pace wanting to watch Lena cum hard for her, she slid another finger in thrusting in and out wildly, while Lena thrashed on the table.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard you won’t be able to walk properly” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear as she continued to buck her hips, begging Kara not to stop.

“Come on baby. I bet you look so pretty when you cum, be a good girl and cum on my fingers and if you’re lucky. I’ll let you ride my cock” urghhhh Kara Danvers had discovered Lena’s, well concealed, praise kink and that was all it took for Lena’s orgasm to wash over her as she screamed Kara’s name.

Lena collapsed against the table, breathing heavily and shuddering violently through her aftershocks. Once she had recovered, she turned over, Kara’s stare was immediately drawn to her bare chest. Her hand slowly grazed up her body, to her breasts and began massaging them.

Kara always thought she was an ass girl, she loved having something to grab while she was fucking, but Lena’s chest was absolutely memorising and Kara couldn’t wait to mark her territory. Maybe she was a boob girl or maybe she was just a sucker for Lena Luthor instead.

She bent down and captured Lena’s lips passionately, the blonde sucked on her lower lip until Lena opened her mouth and their tongues clashed together.

“As much as I love this darling...” Lena breathed heavily as Kara continued her way down Lena’s neck, sucking on her pulse point, “you’re still wearing clothes and I’m completely naked” Lena uttered. Kara smirked into her neck.

“You wanna see the goods huh?” Kara whispered into her ear while tweaking her nipples. She stepped back and whipped her shirt over her head, exposing her chiselled abs, she slid her sweatpants and boxers down her legs, her hard cock springing up against her toned stomach.

Lena licked her lips, arched one eyebrow and took Kara's cock into her mouth, sucking hard. Kara knees buckled, “Holy shit Lena!” she said as she slid her hand into dark locks “God please don’t stop, you’re mouth feels so good”. Lena slid Kara’s cock in and out of her throat, swallowing when she reached the base and sucking hard on the way out.

“God your cock tastes so good” Lena said as she stroked Kara’s dick.

“Suck on my balls baby” Lena obliged immediately, sucking each one of Kara’s heavy balls into her mouth and running her tongue across them. “You’re so good at this baby, you’re gonna make me cum” Lena worked her cock into her throat again and Kara threaded her fingers into her hair and started gently thrusting her hips.

“if you keep going like this, I’m gonna cum in that pretty little mouth”. Lena moaned and swallowed around Kara’s cock, she brought a hand up to play with her balls. Kara’s eyes rolled back into her head as her balls tightened and she came down Lena’s throat. The blonde groaned, as spurt after spurt filled Lena’s mouth, there was so much that the ravenette didn’t know whether she could swallow it all but she didn’t want to waste a drop.

“Oh fuck, that's it baby girl, swallow it all” Kara groaned. Lena licked her lips and smiled sweetly, those big doe eyes making her look almost innocent.

“You are driving me insane” Kara growled against her lips, she kissed the brunette hungrily and climbed onto the table between Lena’s spread legs. She ran her cock through Lena’s wet pussy while they made out on the table. Kara kissed down Lena’s neck and took her left nipple into her mouth, sucking and biting softly.

“Oh fuck Kara, that feels so good” Lena moaned. Kara grinned against her breast and began marking her entire chest.

“Fuck me Kara” Lena whined.

“I don’t know Lena, you’re extremely tight. I’m not sure you'll be able to take me” Kara teased. Lena pushed on her chest until Kara looked her in the eye she raised that perfect eyebrow and Kara almost came undone.

“It may have been a while Danvers, but don’t you dare suggest that I can’t take you” she challenged, she leaned up and sucked Kara’s earlobe into her mouth “besides, don’t you want to be the one to stretch me? Make it fit, Kara,” she murmured into her ear. Kara grunted and thrust her thick cock into Lena's tight pussy.

“KARA!” Lena screamed, Kara grinned as she slid her cock further into Lena until she bottomed out, “god you're fucking huge!” Lena squirmed underneath her, she’d never felt so full, it was intense, her ex was big but Kara was longer and thicker and Lena knew she would quickly become addicted to Kara’s dick. The basketball player stopped for a minute so Lena could get used to her size.

“You can take it, you look so pretty baby, you're taking me so well, you're so good Lena” the ravenette wrapped her legs tightly around Kara's hips while the blonde pounded deep inside of her, ramming her cock against her g-spot. Lena was seeing stars as she felt the familiar sensation of her orgasm building. Kara sucked Lena’s nipple into her mouth and bit down teasingly, while her hand slid down to rub tight circles around Lena’s clit.

Lena was a mess, Kara was fucking her so well, all she could do was lie there and take it while Kara made her see stars. She was almost there…

Kara suddenly pulled out of Lena and she whined at the loss.

“No, no, no, I’m so close please” she begged.

“I want you to ride my cock til you cum all over it.” Lena’s eyes darkened and they maneuvered themselves carefully until Lena was positioned on top of Kara’s thick cock, she moved her hips in a small circles while she slid up and down the hard cock. Kara gripped Lena’s ass and slapped her pale cheeks hard, she helped Lena to move on top of her until Lena was grinding hard.

Lena put her hands in her hair and rolled her hips, her inner walls clenching tightly. Kara stared up at her, mesmerized. She gripped her hips hard and thrust up into her hot, wet channel.

“Oh god I’m so close” Lena cried.

“That’s it, be a good girl, come all over my dick Lena” Lena squealed as she dropped down a final time and her walls tightened even more and began pulsating around Kara’s cock. “God your pussy is like heaven” Lena quivered on top of Kara while she gripped her ass and continued to move Lena her walls massaging her cock. “Got another in you?” Kara asked.

“Mmm, I don’t know, think you can make me cum again?” Lena mumbled in her ear.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby girl” Kara growled. Lena smiled as she did as she was told, she got on her knees facing the door.

Suddenly she realised that the door was unlocked and at any point someone could walk in on her being railed by the basketball star. Kara thrust into Lena from behind and the ravenette groaned, she dropped her head into her arms to muffle her moans, trying to keep as quiet as possible now she knew there was a possibility they could be caught.

Kara wasn’t having that, the sound of their skin slapping together was drowning out the delicious noises Lena was making, she wanted to hear every noise that came out of her lover’s mouth.

She gripped her hips tightly and pounded into her even harder, pressing her cock into her g-spot with each thrust. Lena continued to moan into her arm and Kara pouted. She pulled Lena up against her chest, gripped her breast and rubbed her clit with her free hand. She thrust her cock deep into Lena.

“I want to hear you when you come Lena” she grunted into her ear. Kara looked over at the door and came to the same realisation that Lena did a few minutes earlier. She grinned widely.

“How silly of me, I left the door unlocked, anyone could walk in Lena” her walls tightened around Kara’s cock and heat pooled in her belly, “what would people think if they came in and saw Lena Luthor, soccer star and teachers pet getting fucked on a massage table?” Kara pondered while pinching Lena’s clit.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close, don’t stop, please” Lena whined, she was teetering on the edge, needing something to push her over.

“We wouldn't want to ruin your good reputation now would we? And I’m so close, come on baby, be a good girl, come on my cock” Kara continued rubbing circles on her clit.

Kara let go of her and she moved back to her elbows, forehead against the table and pushed her ass back onto Kara’s cock, the blonde slapped her ass hard and she almost blacked out as she came for a third and final time.

“Good girl, you're so good for me Lena” Kara panted and Lena almost collapsed against the table, Kara held her up by her hips and fucked her slowly through her orgasm.

Once the aftershocks had calmed down, the basketball star picked up the pace teetering on the edge herself.

“I’m gonna cum soon, where do you want it Lena?” Kara asked, “do you want me to fill your mouth again or paint your ass white?” Kara growled into her ear.

“You can come inside” Lena cried, oh god Lena was trying to kill her.

“Are you sure?” Kara wanted to be sure that’s what Lena wanted.

“Mmm, I’m on birth control” Lena knew exactly what she was doing when she turned back and in that sultry, sexy voice said “fill me up Kara”

Yep, Kara’s brain imploded.

She thrust twice more before coming balls deep inside Lena (she never did anything half assed) filling her up. Lena moaned at the sensation, it had been so long since she’d been this full and Kara had put her in more positions in an hour than James had done their entire relationship.

Kara turned them on their sides, she pulled the sheet off the floor and draped it over their sweaty bodies. She let out a content sigh, her cock still plugging Lena’s hole so her cum would stay inside. She kissed down Lena’s neck and across her shoulders.

“Who would have thought Lena Luthor had a praise kink and is a little bit of a voyeur” Lena blushed and turned her face into the table.

“Shut up, Danvers” Lena said but there was no bite behind it.

She sat up, pulled he sheet around her and looked for her clothes. She stood up and her knees buckled, Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist to steady her,

“Feeling a little shaky, Luthor?” Kara whispered into her ear.

“Don’t be smug, darling” Lena said, moving away and pulling her sweatshirt over her head.

“Hey,” Kara said with concern in her voice “I didn’t go too far did I?” the blonde looked down and played with her fingers. Kara thought they’d had a good time but the soccer star looked to be in a rush to leave. Lena tilted her chin up until blue met green,

“You were perfect, darling, but I have a test to study for” Lena pecked her on the lips and continued putting her clothes on.

“What? You're ditching me to study for a test?” Kara protested.

“Well, I wouldn't want to ruin my good reputation now would I?” Kara pouted and Lena just giggled and turned away, the only way to avoid crumbling under that adorable pout.

“So can we do this again?” Kara said as she began to get dressed as well.

“Maybe, if you're good” Lena said with a wink, as she left the room. Kara flopped back onto the table with her face in her hands, grinning like an idiot.

Shortly after Lena had left, the blonde cleaned up after them and headed to her car, she reached into her pocket to get her keys and pulled out Lena’s lacy thong instead, she smirked. Lena Luthor really was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and of course Lena passes with flying colours, like she even needs to study!


End file.
